


the quiet of your room, the brilliance of your smile

by aurorean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Kinda, M/M, Shiro is mentioned, keith's major is ambiguous, this au is not fleshed out at all make your own ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorean/pseuds/aurorean
Summary: “Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down,” Lance says, pushing himself up onto his side. “Who’s saying you won't make it in?”“No one, but--"Lance shakes his head vigorously. “See, no one. It’s just your brain lying to you, Keith. Your brain is trying to work you up over nothing. You’re gonna be okay.”keith has Worries and lance helps him out.





	the quiet of your room, the brilliance of your smile

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "evergreen" by aurorean
> 
> klance modern au with worried boys and cuddling? sign me up. keith's major can be whatever you want it to be. i can't decide. 
> 
> (there's no real triggering stuff in here so read happy!)

Lance opens the door to his bedroom to a familiar sight: Keith hunched over his knees on the bed, staring intently at an invisible spot on the floor as if it’s his worst enemy. His hands are balled into fists on his knees, his knuckles gone white with the strain of his concentration. He had jumped slightly as the door creaked open, but he’d taken only a quick glance at Lance before his eyes had darted back to the carpet fibers. It’s a bit scary, how hyperfocused Keith got when he’s stressed out, but Lance has grown used to it. With a soft sigh, Lance kicks off his shoes and patters over to where Keith is sitting. 

Keith’s eyes shift ever-so-slightly from the floor as Lance reaches the bed and lets himself fall onto it, landing face-down on the mattress with a muffled _whoomph._ He involuntarily lets out a long, relieved sigh as his body relaxes into the soft, familiar comfort of the bed. Lance lays still and doesn't try to touch Keith or say anything to him; they’ve gone through this before. It’s best to just wait until Keith reaches out first. Lance lays in the silence, trying his hardest not to succumb to the exhaustion coating his weary body. A nine-hour shift at work would usually be enough to knock him out as soon as he arrives home, but he wants to wait for Keith. Some would say the silence was unsettling but it wasn't that bad. Lance enjoys the quiet after a long day. Besides, quiet is never stifling with Keith. If anything, it’s comfortable. Keith is comfortable. 

Eventually, Lance hears Keith let out a long breath. Lance peeks open an eye and watches Keith as he slowly shifts on the bed, turning around and slowly, slowly lying down and draping himself over Lance’s body. Lance rolls over to face Keith, one hand wrapping around his waist, the other reaching out to cup his chin. Keith sighs into his touch, his tense features relaxing. 

“Hey, sunshine,” Lance murmurs, his blue eyes scanning Keith’s deep purple ones. 

“Hey,” Keith whispers back. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” 

Keith’s eyes shut. “Dunno. Stuff.”

Lance huffs quietly, pulling Keith closer. “Stuff?”

“Yeah.” Keith opens his eyes. “Shiro. Finals. You.”

“M’flattered,” Lance says, smiling as Keith snorts softly at his reply. Keith’s hand finds Lance’s and their fingers intertwine neatly. Lance rubs his thumb along Keith’s hand, encouraging him to continue. 

After a short silence Keith starts talking again. “I'm scared.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Keith inhales shakily before continuing. “I don't want to disappoint anyone.” 

“You’re not disappointing anyone, Keithers,” Lance says, attempting to make eye contact but Keith’s eyes begin avoiding his.

“What if I don't make it into the program? What if Shiro spent all this time and effort and money for nothing?” Keith has gotten himself going, and he doesn't seem like he’s willing to stop. “I've always been the failure dropout, why does he believe in me? This was such a stupid idea--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down,” Lance says, pushing himself up onto his side. “Who’s saying you won't make it in?”

“No one, but--"

Lance shakes his head vigorously. “See, no one. It’s just your brain lying to you, Keith. Your brain is trying to work you up over nothing. You’re gonna be okay.” 

Keith lets out a frustrated grunt and presses his forehead into Lance’s chest. Lance cards a hand through Keith’s hair, waiting to see if he’s going to argue. He doesn't seem to be up for it.

“You’re going to succeed, Keithers. I know you think you’re a failure but you’re not. A few mistakes doesn't make someone a failure,” Lance says, carefully observing Keith’s reaction. 

“More than a few mistakes,” is Keith’s muffled reply. 

Lance laughs under his breath. “Yeah, maybe more than a few. That still doesn't make you a failure. You work hard, Keith. You deserve this, and you’re not going to let anyone down. Not Shiro. Not me. Not anybody.” 

There’s a muffled sound of acknowledgment from Keith’s hidden face. Lance tilts his head to try and look at his boyfriend’s face, but all he can see is a mass of black hair. He patiently waits for a face to emerge from the strands. Keith’s body has remained stiff and when he finally looks up at Lance, he still seems ready to argue, but his stubborn expression slowly fades into a resigned one. Lance smiles and lies back down, pulling Keith back into his arms. 

“You’re gonna be fine, babe,” Lance says, tucking his head into the crook of Keith’s neck. “Now we gotta sleep.” 

Keith mutters something that sounds vaguely like “sleep is for the weak" but he settles into Lance’s embrace without hesitation. It’s quiet for a bit, Lance listening to the sound of Keith’s steady breathing as the wind whistles outside. It’s so warm and peaceful, and Lance can feel himself drifting off.

“Hey, Lance?”

Lance is immediately awake, opening his eyes to look at Keith. “Yeah, babe?”

“Thank you,” Keith says with a sleepy smile. 

Lance smiles back widely, ignoring Keith’s huff of laughter at his enthusiastic grin. “Of course, babe.” 

Lance leans forward and presses a kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith eagerly reciprocates, making Lance laugh and making Keith kiss him even harder. It devolves into them giggling with their foreheads pressed together, a new wave of laughter sprouting every time Keith snorts. Lance looks at Keith with such endearment he’s sure it would look disgusting to any outsider, but Keith looks back at him with such bright, adoring eyes that he doesn't care. He loves Keith so very much. 

Lance gives Keith one more kiss, making it longer and softer than the rest, before nudging his leg between Keith’s, effectively tangling their limbs together. Keith’s head ends up being tucked under Lance’s, his arms pressed against Lance’s chest. Lance wraps an arm around Keith’s waist and threads his other hand through Keith’s hair. Keith makes a soft noise of contentment, his breaths steadily evening out.

“G’night, Keith,” Lance whispers.

“Night, Lance,” Keith mumbles. 

And as the moon rises high in the sky, they fall asleep.


End file.
